bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sendan
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = 5'11" | weight = 150 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Captain of the 2nd Division | team = Impero Nascosto | previous team = 2nd Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , Hueco Mundo | relatives = N/A | education = | shikai = Hsü Yün | bankai = Unknown | resurrección = | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} :"Light hidden deep in words of Regret." - Seireitou-shisho Sendan (せんだん), is a former member of the Order of the Vizards, and a current member Impero Nascosto. Appearance Sendan is an attractive, teenage-looking female with brown, braided hair. She has eager looking, yet serious, eyes along with her calm, sedective demeanor. She has a small red top on, along with a white undershirt. Her bottom stomach area is shown, as it leads down to her blue jean-like pants. She normally carries her Zanpakuto with her, on her right hip, but sometimes is seen without it. She is also the only Vizard to always have her mask on. However, what is unusual about her mask is that it is mostly red, with it's complex appearance, in contrast to the usual white background of a Vizard's or Hollow's mask. She wears it in a fashion, similar to Ulquiorra Schiffer. Personality Sendan typically projects a tough demeanor, even when facing great personal difficulty, and rarely compliments or praises people. She readily criticizes others for their faults, such as Ryan for his naivite, or Haizo for his shortness, though her habits are rarely any better. On occasion, though, Sendan shows sympathy for others, consoling Seireitou that, while he failed to kill Kenji the first time, all of his teammates survived. She also allowed herself to cry when she learned of Haizo's "proclaimed" death. Synopsis Power & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her highly feminine appearance, Sendan has shown herself to be deceptively strong. During her battle against Divina, she was easily able to hold back the Arrancar's blade with a single hand, albeit in her Bankai. Enhanced Durability: Sendan has been shown to have an high endurance. Even fighting against three Draziv, she was able to hold her own against three of them at once. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Sendan shows a great proficiency in wielding her zanpakutō. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from her mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with her zanpakutō's special ability, Sendan has become skilled at taking on large groups at once. : Sendan's flash steps are great enough to keep up with Haizo himself, but is most likely her skill at it is of the same level as most Vizards. Dual Spiritual Power: Being a Vizard, Sendan is expected to possess dual reiatsu, similar to that of an Arrancar. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Hsü Yün that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Hsü Yün (spirit). Hsü Yün (空の雲, Empty Cloud) is the name of Sendan's Zanpakuto. Taking the form of an average Katana in it's sealed state, Hsu Yun has an unusual furry red hilt, along with a kitsune eye-shaped gaurd that is pure white. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Drift into Imagination", Hsu Yun is released with a large burst of reiatsu, that falls into the field as a mysterious white rain. In Shikai, Sendan's appearance does not change, but her Zanpakuto becomes a Dōtanuki. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Sendan can have her sword glow white, allowing it to cut through anything as if it was butter. Not just that, but it seems to also be able to control a person's mind with illusions, being able to force anyone that is lower than Captain rank to follow her commands to the letter. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Sendan has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. After donning her Hollow Mask, Sendan demonstrated abilities which she doesn't normally use in battle. Donning her Mask: Unlike most Vizard, her Mask is always ontop of her head. It is quite unusual, being more redish, and having little to no traces of white anywhere on it. When wanted to access her Hollow power, she lowers her mask and initiates her Hollow transformation. Being so intune with her abilities, she is presumed to have no time limit. Cero: She can fire a pure white Cero straight from her mask's forehead, to which Divina commented she having "no battle stance" to charge or prepare the cero. Quotes